


Streaming *MMM WHYS IT SPICY*

by Stawp_eett



Category: Dream SMP- fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Caught, Come Swallowing, Comfort, DNF, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Hair-pulling, I Don't Even Know, I don't know more gay shit I guess, M/M, Moaning, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, dick - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamxgeorge - Freeform, not actual intercourse just oral, we get a face reveal of Dreams cumming face lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stawp_eett/pseuds/Stawp_eett
Summary: Dream has an unplanned face reveal and an unplanned visit from George underneath the desk ;)CW//Smut
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Streaming *MMM WHYS IT SPICY*

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly don't care about you're age tbh because I understand you can get curious at a young age as I am indeed young haha. Just as long as your older than 12 I don't care at all!
> 
> Also yes this is almost the exact same story I wrote before I just changed names and about one paragraph to suite George more for those who would rather read Dreamnotfound because I understand the ship I did was pretty unusual?

Dream lays there restlessly turning over and over again in bed startling his partner George and causing him to awake from his slumber. Dream couldn't sleep knowing what was going to happen the next day.

"Hey babe how are you? You can't sleep because of what's happening tomorrow, right huh? George questions.

" Yeah, I'm scared of how they will react. What if I don't meet their expectations. What if I lose subscribers and fans because I'm not good looking enough? I don't know if I'll be able to handle that."

"Hey, babe if you're that scared, why did you promise one in the first place? Don't do it if you are anxious. Don't push yourself too hard."

"I know I shouldn't have said that if I wasn't ready but I never thought that I would hit 50 million subscribers if I only had 15 million. You know it's a big jump and I thought it'd never happen"

"Okay okay, Dream goes to bed it'll take your mind off things. Goodnight hun."

"Night babe"

~  
He couldn't believe it. The day had finally come. The day he had promised to do a face reveal stream. It wasn't supposed to go like this. He had a whole thing mentally planned where he'd have an event or go to a special event with no one knowing who he was and he'd expose his face without anyone realising. But a stupid tongue slip during a stream caused him to ask for a large number of subscribers. At the time he didn't expect that he'd actually hit it so he didn't think much of it until about a week ago when he did indeed hit 50 million.

Nervous and afraid he decides not to tweet about it like he normally does as he wants the least possible people at his stream as by his logic fewer people watching the stream equals less of a chance to be harassed about his looks.

Dream gets his stream ready with his PC turned on and everything connected. He puts up the face cam and gets it connected and ready for the stream ahead of him. He makes sure it is off so he can start the stream before he shows his face. Dream then picks up his phone from beside him on the desk to check the time as he had said on his last stream he'd do it today at 4 pm est. It had just hit 3:45 pm as he checked his phone. He felt himself uncontrollably sweat from anxiousness.

Before he could completely give up and runoff from his desk George walked into his room and hugged him from behind while he was still sitting in his gaming chair.

"You're really nervous I can tell babe, you can do this! I'll be back though I just need to go grab dinner so I'll see you after you finish streaming".

"Okay I'll see you after the stream but you have to make sure to tune in while you're waiting for the food. But yeah I'll see you soon, bye".

Dream then turns back to his PC and joins VC to talk with Sapnap and Karl as they had planned for his face reveal stream to be one of them playing bedwars together. As it hit 3:59 pm he got ready to press the start stream button. He starts the stream and welcomes the chat feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder when he started the stream. Streaming made him feel better even though he slowly realised the viewer count had just hit 600k and was only going to reach higher.

The three boys slowly load into a game of bedwars and start competing against the other teams after Dream had promised that if they lost this game he would turn his camera on the whole stream and if he wins he gets to keep it off for as long as he wants as long as he ends up showing the stream his face.

Andddd he was stupid for making that bet with chat because not even minutes later while the three boys had been acting cocky for killing the pink team, the white team had broken their bed just as Sapnap had fallen into the void and both Dream and Karl had been getting attacked by the red team. This resulted in them completely finishing the game and making Dream turn on his face cam. He watched as tons of support flooded through his chat making him smile as he loaded into another game with the others. He occasionally saw some hate in his chat but he'd completely ignore it and continue playing.

About eight games into his stream George had returned home and called out to Dream making sure the stream couldn't hear him and only Dream could as they had not come forward to their fans about their relationship. Dream smiles hearing his boyfriend call out to him. He then glances at his chat for a second when he sees a specific person chat making fun of specific parts of him that he had coincidentally been the most insecure about. His face falls from a happy expression to the complete opposite.

George watching the stream notices the change in expression and goes to make sure Dream was okay. He texted Dream to let him know he was coming in so Dream voided and said that he'd be back and muted and turned off face cam for a second while he and George talked. George brings up Dreams facial expression changing and questions Dream to which he responds about how someone in the chat had been toxic and it kinda hurt. George felt bad for his boyfriend so he gave Dream a big hug. What he had not realised was that when he had pulled away from the hug he had accidentally brushed past Dreams dick with his hand causing Dream to make a slight squirm. Dream proceeds to sit back down in his chair with rosy cheeks from the embarrassment of the problem his boyfriend had created.

Dream looks back at George to see him point at the others dick.

" Looks like you need some help."

Dream confused to what George said turned face cam back on and unmuted himself as he had seen that George had dropped to the floor and was not in the camera view. He apologises to stream for his absence and continues playing still confused why he had heard George crawling around on the ground. He suddenly feels hands grab at his legs and pull them apart. It takes all of his will power to not look down and make it obvious but he was so curious about what George was doing.

He then feels a pair of hands on top of his thighs slowly sliding all the way up to his dick. His mind quickly flicks back to when George had asked if he wanted help and just realised what George had meant by that. Dream tells the stream that Patches walked into his room and he'd be back again. He turns off-cam and mutes himself. He looks down between his legs to where his and Georges eyes meet. His filled with lust.

“George what the fuck are you doing, I'm trying to stream. Just wait until after babe we can continue this after the stream when we're not visible to 700 thousand people."

"I mean who says they have to see? Just sit back and relax and let me do the work. Now what you're gonna do is turn on the camera and unmute yourself. And you're going to finish playing the little games with Sapnap and Karl. Also, don't cum until I tell you. You don't want the stream hearing, do you? Just pretend I'm not here and you'll get to play with your friends and get some relief from that very painful looking boner over there" George says looking towards Dreams dick.

God Dream loved and hated when George was dominant. It made him so horny seeing his boyfriend in charge. It was so hot and he barely ever gets to see his boyfriend like that because George was the world's largest bottom.

Dream gives George one last glance between his legs and pulls his chair into a comfortable position and starts up everything. He again apologises to stream and explains that today has been very all over the place but everything was okay.

Dream, Sapnap and Karl load into a new game of bedwars hoping to win this time. When all of a sudden Dream feels Georges hands start to untie his grey sweatpants and pull them down slightly. Dream was dying inside. He did everything to not look down. He felt his pants finally reach his ankles. He then feels a hand palm him through his boxers and a warm tongue lick across his clothed dick causing him to make an unnoticeable soft sigh. Next George proceeded to pull down his boxers all the way to his ankles meeting the sweatpants.

Dream gasps loudly and slightly yanks his hand causing his character to fall off the bridge he had been walking on, when George held Dreams dick in his hands slowly starting to stroke it. Dream closes his eyes and acts like he was mad at falling and not making it obvious about what was actually going on.

George started to speed up his stroking causing Dream to squirm in his hand. He didn't want to embarrass his boyfriend but he wanted something close to seeing him give a reaction to what George was doing.

It became very obvious that Dream was becoming impatient and annoyed with his two friends constantly flirting and not focusing on the game. I guess this was how Sapnap felt with Dream and George huh? George didn't want Dream to feel left out so he decided to make him feel included by doing the thing he does best. Without giving Dream a heads up he takes him whole. His large dick in his mouth letting Dream rest at the back of his throat as he had been given the gift of no gag reflex.

Dream closes his eyes and bangs the computer desk trying hard not to moan out. He didn't think George would suck him off during the stream. He thought his boyfriend was going to stop at stage one.

George continued bobbing his head up and down Dreams dick trying to squeeze at least a soft moan out of Dream. He looked up to admire his boyfriends struggling face while he attempted to play bedwars with his unsuspecting friends.

Dream slowly slips his hands under the desk to grab onto Georges hair and slightly tugs on his hair trying to keep quiet. This causes George to slightly moan out causing vibrations to be sent all through Dreams dick. This didn’t help Dream's case. He could tell, he was close to cumming. George realising that Dream was close looked up at Dream with the cutest most innocent look in his eyes and let Dream out from his mouth with a quiet pop. Though Dream was disappointed he kept his head up and kept playing and talking with his friends. George took Dream in his hands and teased Dream's tip in his hand. He then went back to sucking on Dreams dick and continuously rubbing his slit with his tongue to help Dream get to the edge.

Dream felt that warm uneasy feeling in his stomach and knew what was about to happen. He tried his best not to cum on the spot when George moaned from Dream tugging harder on his hair. He also didn't want to make anything obvious on a live stream. Dream decided to say goodbye to his friends and stop the stream.

Once Dream had thought everything was off he lay back in his seat and let out a long well deserved moan following his orgasm. George hadn’t moved away when Dream came and gladly swallowed it all. George hiding for so long finally got up and kissed his exhausted boyfriend's forehead. He climbed onto Dreams lap, gave him a long kiss and laid his head on Dreams shoulder.

Dream wrapped his hands around his boyfriend and decided to grab his phone and answer Sapnaps messages as he had made it that if Sapnap messages or calls it would still come up even when his phone was on silent. The number of buzzes he heard from his phone sounded like it was important.

He opens their messages and sits there mouth wide open. He quickly gets up and stops his stream… he had miss clicked and didn’t stop the stream properly. The stream saw everything. He didn’t even get his normal escape of not having his camera on as he even forgot to turn off his camera as he was not very used to having it on. He luckily had muted himself but that didn't stop the fact that he had exposed everything on camera. George sat on Dreams chair wondering why Dream had gotten up so quickly to check his PC. But his questions were soon answered when he checked Dreams phone that had the messages of Sapnap frantically telling Dream that he hadn’t fully stopped the stream and that everyone could still see his face and everything else going on around Dream.

This was a very messy situation. It’d all be over by a week, right? Right..?

**Author's Note:**

> Word count-2250
> 
> Ayoo hey! This is my first smut and I'm sorry if there's too much plot I just didn't know how to write the smut parts and didn't feel entirely comfortable but I may not do this again unless someone suggests a cool idea to do. But anyways give me some feedback and feel free to give me suggestions, fluff and/or smut!
> 
> ALSO, FEEL FREE TO COMMENT BC I LOVE REPLYING TO YALL IT MAKES, MY DAY 100X BETTER
> 
> Also please check out my other story I’ve been working really hard on! It’s got a cool plot coming soon so I hope y’all will like it💙


End file.
